The Phantom Thief and the Vampire
by Satsubatsu Yue
Summary: Dark is to steal another hikari artwork, but Satoshi interferes. Things go wrong and Dark is transported to another world. Will he find his way back home, or will he want to? Dnangel x Hellsing crossover. YAOI! AlucardxDark! Looking for a beta!
1. Chapter 1

**The Phantom Thief and The Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing, no matter how much I want to.   
Warning: This will contain YAOI!! for those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! don't like it don't read!  
P.S. Flames will only be used to make smores for me and my friends. _Constructive _criticism ONLY! Thank you.  
the yaoi will be in later chapters

'Blah blah' – daisuke talking to dark telepathically  
'**blah blah' –** dark talking to daisuke telepathically  
'_blah blah_' – thoughts

**Chapter 1**

Dark smirked as he crept through the corridor that led to where the artwork was being held. 'Be careful Dark,' Daisuke warned the phantom thief.

**'I know, I know' **replied Dark. The artwork they were supposed to steal tonight was a painting, created by one of the Hikaris. It was named "The Pathway to Another World". The painting itself was of what looked to be a swirling vortex which was surrounded by a bloody battlefield.

Inside the vortex were many glowing red eyes, all of which were burning with a kind of dark desire. He had to be careful not to wake the painting; there was no telling what it would do. Dark entered the alcove quietly. He kept up his guard as he searched for the painting. He spotted it in the center and sighed with relief. He quickly jogged to it and deactivated the security system with ease.

He picked up the painting and wrapped it in a protective cloth. "Time to go," Dark whispered as he prepared to make his great escape. "Not so fast!" Dark's eyes widened as he spun around only to see Satoshi. "Oh shit," Dark whispered, "I should have known this was too easy!"

Satoshi smirked, "Well, it seems that I've caught the so called _phantom thief_ off guard!

Dark scowled, not pleased with the remark. "You're not getting away this time!" Satoshi ran at Dark, intent on catching him.

"You're gonna have to be faster than _that_ if you even hope to catch _me_!"

Dark laughed as he dodged. 'Dark! Be careful! Don't let him catch you!' Daisuke yelled. **'I know that Daisuke!' **Dark snapped.

This cycle continued for 20 minutes until Dark, in an attempt to dodge yet another of Satoshi's attempts, _stumbled_. Satoshi saw his chance to catch the phantom thief, so he rushed towards Dark and tackled him, sending him and "The Pathway to Another World" to the floor.

Dark was pinned, unable to escape.

Satoshi chuckled darkly "Looks like the victory is mine, isn't it Dark?"

'Dark! What are we gonna do? He's got us trapped!' asked Daisuke. **'I don't know Daisuke, I'm out of ideas.' **Dark was beginning to panic as he racked his brain for a way to escape. His thoughts were interrupted by an eerie glow coming from the painting.

Satoshi cursed, "Damn it, the painting's woken up!"

There was a burst of light which engulfed them both, and they had to close their eyes against the sheer brightness of it.

When the light died down, Satoshi opened his eyes expecting to see Dark, but where the phantom thief had been, now laid Daisuke, unconscious. "Daisuke!" Satoshi gasped, he removed himself from on top of Daisuke and began to shake him in an attempt to wake him up.

"Daisuke wake up!" Daisuke stirred and opened his eyes slowly, "Satoshi?" Satoshi nodded and helped Daisuke sit up. "What happened?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi shook his head and replied "I don't know Daisuke. Why don't you try asking Dark? See if he knows." Daisuke nodded, "Okay."

'Dark? You there?' there was no reply. 'Dark?...Dark!?...DARK!!!', still no response.

Daisuke's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. He looked up at Satoshi.

"Daisuke, what is it?" Satoshi asked, worried about his friend, "What's wrong?"

Daisuke sniffled, "It's Dark," he said. Satoshi dreaded the answer to what he was about to ask.

Something was definitely wrong if Daisuke was _crying_, "What about Dark?"

"He's…**_gone._**"

(Elsewhere)

Dark groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and his muscles were aching. After a few minutes of waiting, everything started to come into focus, and he saw that he was in the middle of a clearing in a small forest. The sky was still dark, so it he probably hadn't been unconscious for too long. He began to sit up, but decided against it as he started to feel dizzy. He waited for what seemed like an hour before he attempted to sit up again. This time, there was no dizziness.

"What happened?" he asked himself, "The last thing I remember is getting caught by Satoshi. So why am I here?" He sighed in frustration,

"Oh well, better check to see if Daisuke's alright at least." He closed his eyes as he concentrated on contacting his tamer, **'Daisuke, are you okay?'** there was no response.

**'Daisuke?...Daisuke!...DAISUKE!'**, "Oh crap," Dark cursed, "This is _not_ good...how did this happen?" Dark replayed the events prior to this in his mind.

"The _painting_! Of course! It must have sent me to another place, but now the question is _where _did it send me?" Dark pondered this for a few minutes while observing his surroundings, trying to decide where to go.

"I guess I should see if there are any people nearby," He wandered through the woods, searching for a way out.

After about ten minutes, he managed to make it to the edge of the forest. He sighed, feeling relieved.

'_It's about time I got out of that place_,' he thought. He saw a road a few feet away from where he was.

He shrugged, '_Might as well follow it,_' he thought, '_after all, it will probably lead me to a city or a town_.' After twenty minutes of walking, he came upon a small town.

'_Finally!_', he thought, '_Civilization!_' As he roamed the streets, he noticed the place was deserted.

'_There's something wrong here,_' he thought, '_Where are all the people?_'

He noticed a church in the distance. '_I'm gonna check it out,_' he decided, '_hopefully someone that can help me is still there_.'

He hurried to the church doors and entered, hoping to find some life in the sacred building. Dark gaped at the magnificent interior of the building.

"Whoa," he whispered as he advanced to the center of the room,

"This place is breathtaking." "Thank you," spoke a voice from behind. Dark gasped, his eyes widening as he spun around to face the stranger. "

Who are you?" Dark inquired.

The stranger replied, "I am the priest of this church. May I ask who you are?"

To Be Continued.

I know it's really short! but I was running out of ideas! Please review and tell me how i'm doing so far! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing, no matter how much I want to!  
Warning: This will contain YAOI!! for those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! don't like it don't read!  
I took a bunch of quotes from the first episode of hellsing, please don't kill me! I couldn't resist!

P.S. _Constructive _criticisms ONLY! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends. Thank you!

'blah' – everyone else's thoughts  
'_blah_' – Dark's thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically  
Yay! Dark and Alucard finally meet!

**Chapter 2**

_**Recap: Dark gasped, his eyes widening as he spun around to face the stranger. "Who are you?" Dark inquired. The stranger replied, "I am the priest of this church. May I ask who you are?"**_

Dark relaxed somewhat when he heard the response. He smiled softly "Of course, my name is Dark Mousy." The priest seemed to be scrutinizing him, as if to see if he was telling the truth. Meanwhile Dark was studying the priest.

He was six inches taller than Dark was, and of course he was wearing the traditional priest uniform used when not in mass. He looked to be in his late twenties, with black shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Dark's observations where interrupted when the priest spoke, "Since you have told me your name, I feel it is only fair that I tell you mine. My name is Kevin Korvis (1), and it's a pleasure to meet you, Dark."

Dark blinked, '_There's something weird about this guy, his speech is way to formal, even for a priest, I'm getting a bad feeling about this._' He nodded, "Same here."

Kevin smiled, though Dark thought it looked more like a grimace, it was as if Kevin wasn't used to smiling. Dark eyed Kevin suspiciously, wondering if it was _really _okay to trust this guy. '_I'll just have to make sure I don't let my guard down around this guy,_' he thought. He was about to ask Kevin where he was when he suddenly heard gunshots coming from outside. "What's going on?" Dark took a step towards the entrance intent on finding out what was happening, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist, trapping his arms at his sides simultaneously, "You smell delicious, Dark".

"What the!?" he looked over his shoulder to see Kevin looking at him like he was a piece of meat. "Kevin, what are you-", Dark didn't get to finish as the entrance doors were kicked open. He could see a figure behind a hole in one of the doors. "I've had enough of you, god damned punk!" said the figure. Dark shivered, the figure's voice was deep, and menacing, it sent chills down his spine. "And who are _you_?" Kevin sneered, angry that he had been interrupted.

The figure stepped into the light, and you could see it was a man who looked to be in his late twenties. He was wearing a red trench coat, with a black suit underneath, and a red tie around his neck. He was also wearing a sort of red top hat, and yellow sunglasses. "My name is Alucard, I am but a servant of the Hellsing organization, I deal with garbage like you." '_What's the Hellsing Organization?'_ Dark was becoming more confused by the second, and he wanted to know what the heck was going on. "Garbage like me? Ha! Who _do you _think you're talking to? Have you lost your _mind?_" Kevin was now starting to get on Dark's last nerve, he wanted to know why Kevin was acting so different from the way he was just a few minutes ago. "No, you're even less than garbage, you're just scum, and that ridiculous costume, you look like some sad carnival _freak_." Alucard took a step forward and proceeded to stroll down the aisle, "Just look at you wearing those priest robes don't you have any shame? I thought _scum_ could at least feel shame."

Kevin growled, angry at Alucard for his remarks, "I think you should die now!" Dark heard Kevin snap his fingers and saw about thirty..._corpses _of the towns people stood up from in between the seats holding guns. Dark's eyes widened in horror, '_What's going on? Are those zombies or something?_' Alucard continued to advance on Kevin, "You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work, a coward, and an incompetent incapable of doing anything on your own. Your not worthy of the lowest pits of hell." He stopped a few feet away from Dark and Kevin. "Just _kill him!_" yelled Kevin. The zombies (2) pointed their guns at Alucard and fired. Bullet after bullet was shot at Alucard who just stood there and did nothing to defend himself. A couple of minutes later Kevin snapped his fingers and the zombies stopped firing. Alucard's corpse fell to the ground, a holy and bloody mess. Dark was horrified; he'd never seen anything so gory before. Kevin chuckled, "It looks like somebody was all talk."

Dark wanted to reach for his black feather that he always kept with him, but before he could attempt to get it, a dark kind of laughter filled the air. He looked back to where Alucard's supposed corpse was and saw his body melting into shadows. "Oh god," Kevin whispered, horrified. "Shooting me isn't going to do you any good" Alucard grinned and let his long tongue just roll out of his mouth. "Your one of us," said Kevin, terrified. "You'll need more than _guns_ to stop _me_!" laughed Alucard. "What are you waiting for!? Hurry up and kill him!" Kevin shrieked desperately at the zombies. Alucard stood and pulled out a silver gun, and began to shoot them left and right, next to no effort being put into killing them. '_He's not human,_' thought Dark, amazed at Alucard's abilities. He continued to watch Alucard, as if in a trance, till he heard the final gun shot, and all the zombies were dead.

"Stop it, what are you _doing_!? _Both _of us are vampires!", '_Vampires!?_' Dark's eyes widened and he could almost sense the nervous sweat trailing down Kevin's neck. "You act more like a cockroach than a proper vampire," Alucard replied while he reloaded his gun.

"Left on your own, you would cover the world in filth. I can't stand your kind, you don't have the self-respect to be a vampire you undead maggot! You barely know what you _are! _As for me, I have my own reasons for serving my human master, but that's not a story for _trash_ like you." Alucard was now aiming his gun at Kevin and he was preparing to fire one last bullet. "This fire is a thirteen millimeter explosive round, a silver cross from Lanchester Church was melted into the alloy for the bullets; prepare yourself for an eternity in hell." Kevin growled and shifted the grip he had on Dark so that he now had one arm around Dark's neck, his other arm still around Dark's waist. "You'll have to kill the boy to get to me, and I don't think you _can_! Plaything of the _humans_!" Kevin laughed, certain that his survival was assured because of his hostage, and proceeded to try and convince Alucard to let him escape.

Alucard and Dark's eyes met, and they tuned out what the so called priest was saying. '**Boy**,' Dark's froze as he heard Alucard's voice in his mind. '**Yeah?**' '**I'm going to fire my gun now, it will go straight through you before it hits the maggot vampires' heart**.' Dark gulped, nervous and not in favor of Alucard had planned. '**I know you don't want to die tonight, so, do you want to come with me?**' Dark hesitated, unsure of what he was talking about. '**I can't force you into this, you have to make the decision of your own free will, so make the choice.**' Dark contemplated this for a minute before he answered with one single word, '**yes**.' Kevin had kept up his rambling, not noticing that he was being ignored. Alucard grinned, and fired.

As he had predicted, the bullet went straight through Dark, before hitting Kevin's heart, killing Kevin almost instantly. Dark fell to the ground, in more pain than he thought was possible to even feel. The last thing he saw was Alucard lifting him up before everything went black. Alucard now kneeled with Dark in his arms, preparing himself to turn Dark into one of the children of the night; however, a sudden glow from Dark's pocket drew his attention away from the task at hand. He reached into Dark's pocket, and pulled from it a single black feather, which was the source of the strange glow.

The feather lifted itself from Alucard's grasp and floated just above Dark's wound. It started to pulse with an eerie purple light, in time with Dark's heartbeat, and Alucard looked on, transfixed at what was happening. Suddenly the feather let loose a bright burst of light, and Alucard had to shield his eyes. When the light died down, he opened his eyes, confused, and wondered what just happened. He looked down at Dark, and to his amazement, Dark's wound was gone. There was no trace of the wound or that it had even been there, even his clothes didn't seem to have a scratch on them. The feather had disappeared as well. Alucard smirked, 'Well, this is certainly an interesting development,' he thought. 'I think I'll take him with me back to headquarters, my master would certainly like to know about this.' Alucard stood, taking care not to jostle or wake the precious cargo in his arms, and exited the church.

To be continued.

Yay! Second chapter is finally done!

(2) Dark doesn't know that they're actually called ghouls, he just got there! And it's not like he sits all day and reads vampire novels so there's no way he could know!

(1) Couldn't think of a better name, sorry

also, the yaoi won't be for another chapter or two, sorry!  
please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing, no matter how much I want to!

Warning: This will contain YAOI!! For those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! Don't like it don't read! There's also gonna be some hinted SatoshixDaisuke, but not too much considering it's not really one of my favorite pairings, srry SatoxDai lovers!

P.S. Constructive criticisms ONLY! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends, and maybe to start a bonfire. Thank you! Oh yeah, in this, Emiko's not gonna be all suspicious of Satoshi like she is in the anime and manga, too much work for me, considering this is mostly centered around Dark and Alucard. Don't like it, too bad, go cry yourself a river. LOL! Now on with the story!

'blah' – everyone else's thoughts  
'_blah_' – Dark's thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically

'_blah_' – Alucard's thoughts

**_-_blah_- –_** flashbacks

(blah) – author notes

Once Alucard left the church, he spotted members of the Hellsing Organization just straight ahead. Several soldiers went inside the church to clean up the mess Alucard left behind.

He climbed into the backseat of a nearby car, receiving strange looks from those around him due to the young boy he was carrying. He signaled to the driver that he wished to return to headquarters, the driver nodded in return and started the car, eager to leave as well.

Alucard gazed at the boy in his arms, wondering when he would wake. He inspected the boy's (1) appearance, curious. When they had been the church earlier, he hadn't paid any real attention to much of anything else besides silencing the target, but now that the mission was over, he could study the boy as much as he pleased.

It was then that Alucard realized that he had _violet _colored hair. '_A very unusual color,_' he thought, '_and yet it suits him well._' At first he wondered what the boy's eye color was, but then he remembered the moment when he had told the boy of his plan, his eyes had been violet also from what he could tell.

Alucard continued to observe the boy, who looked to be no older than eighteen years old, give or take a couple of years, and his build was lean and muscular, but not _too_ muscular. He seemed to be built more for speed and agility than actuall fighting. Alucard then proceeded to examine the boy's clothing; he was wearing a black body suit with a buckle around both his neck and his waist, the areas of his upper arms were grey (2).

Finally, Alucard looked at the boy's face. He eyes were closed, causing his feather-like eyelashes to rest against semi-high cheeks, his nose was just a little pointed, and he had a pointed chin that was still a little round from adolescence. His lips were somewhat parted, as if in a sort of pout. Alucard thought it made his innocence even more apparent.

Alucard smirked, '_maybe after he wakes up, and I am done introducing him to my master, I'll give him a personal welcome of my own._' Alucard's train of thought was interrupted as the car came to a stop in front of the Hellsing Mansion.

He nodded in thanks to the driver and climbed out of the car, the boy still in his arms. He entered through the gates and made his way towards his room, intent on letting the little one in his arms rest for a bit longer.

He arrived at his destination only minutes later, entering through the door and proceeded to lay the boy on his bed. He backed away and watched him for a few lingering moments, then exited his room, closing and locking the door.

(Meanwhile in Dark's world)

Daisuke and Satoshi were on their way to Daisuke's house, wanting to inform the rest of the Niwa family of what had happened. Satoshi was deep in thought, cotemplating what had happened just a few hours ago.

-**"What about Dark?" "He's...gone". Satoshi was stunned, unable to comprehend what had been said "Wha-? What do you mean _gone_!? H-how can that be!?" **

"**I don't know!! Daisuke sobbed, distraught at the dissappearance of his friend, "One minute he was here and the next he was gone!" Daisuke was becoming hysterical. Satoshi's eyes softened, feeling sympathy for his friend. **

**He put his arms around Daisuke, hoping to offer him at least a little bit of comfort. "It's going to be okay, Daisuke. I'll help you figure out what's going on and get him back." Daisuke sniffled and looked up at his friend, " Really?" Satoshi smiled, "Yes, really." **

**Daisuke grinned, feeling somewhat relieved, though still worried about Dark. "Come on, let's get the painting and head over to your house so we can tell your family what's happened and try to figure out what's going on," Daisuke nodded in reply and looked over to where the painting had landed. **

**His eyes widened in shock. Satoshi noticed this and looked at the painting as well, and what he saw shocked him almost speechless. The painting was completely black, and it seemed to be surrounded by an aura of darkness that made you hesitant to come near it. Satoshi's eyes narrowed, not liking this one bit, **

"**This is _not_ good."**-

They had wrapped the painting in a large piece of cloth, niether of them wanted to find out what would happen if they actually _touched_ the painting. They arrived at the Niwa residence in no time at all it seemed, though to both boys it seemed like an eternity.

Daisuke was about to unlock the front door when it suddenly burst open and he was pulled in by his shirt, Satoshi barely managed to get in before the door was slammed shut.

"Where have you been young man!?!? I was worried _sick_!!!!" Emiko Niwa (Dai's mom) just about shouted at her son, "Why did it take so long just to get one painting, and why aren't you Dark!?!?!"

Daiki Niwa (Daisuke's grandfather ppl) was on the couch next to Kosuke (Dai's dad!) with a newspaper in his hands, and both of them were looking at Daisuke and Emiko through the corner of his eyes, wondering the same thing as well.

Daisuke let out a nervous laugh, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened without freaking his family out _too_ bad. "W-Well...you see it's like this-" Daisuke was cut off by Satoshi "Dark's gone." Emiko turned towards Satoshi, only just now noticing he was there.

"Satoshi? What are you doing here? And what do you mean Dark's gone?" Satoshi sighed, " I think you better sit down before I start explaing Mrs. Niwa, it's difficult to explain. Emiko nodded and seated herself on the couch next to Kosuke. Satoshi looked at all three of them before beginning his tale, "Okay as you know, Dark was supposed to steal the "Portal to Another World", correct?" They all nodded, "Well, something has gone terribly **_wrong_**."

T.B.C.

I know i'm evil! Srry! But i couldn't think of anymore things to write! Read and Review! Tell me what you think about the story and how I could make it better! Thank you!

_**Shadow monkeys will eat all of your souls and rule the world! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing, no matter how much I want to!

Warning: This will contain YAOI!! For those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! Don't like it don't read! There's also gonna be some hinted SatoshixDaisuke, but not too much considering it's not really one of my favorite pairings, srry SatoxDai lovers!

P.S. Constructive criticisms ONLY! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends, and maybe to start a bonfire. Thank you! Oh yeah, please forgive me if I make any mistakes, cause I don't have a beta. Now on with the story!

'blah' – everyone else's thoughts  
'_blah_' – Dark's thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically

'_blah_' – Alucard's thoughts

**_-_blah_- –_** flashbacks

(blah) – author notes

---blah--- scene change

- line break

Chapter 4

**Recap: Satoshi looked at all three of them before beginning his tale, "Okay as you know, Dark was supposed to steal the "Portal to Another World", correct?" They all nodded, "Well, something has gone terribly _wrong_."**

Emiko was stunned, Satoshi had just finished explaining what had happened just hours before. Kosuke glanced at her, worried, then turned to Satoshi, "Where's the painting?" "It's right here Dad," said Daisuke, indicating the bundle he held. Kosuke nodded, "Set it on the table Daisuke."

Daisuke nodded as he did as requested. As soon as the painting was on the table he unwrapped. Leaving it for all of the rooms occupants to see what had become of it. "My goodness," Emiko gasped, only snapping out of her stunned stupor just moments prior.

Daiki spoke up, having been silent through all of this, "We need to figure out what's happening. I fear that something besides the artwork's magic is at work here." Eve-ryone nodded, agreeing with him full heartedly. "We must gather as much information as we can about the painting."

Daisuke sighed, causing Satoshi to look at him, "Daisuke, are you alright?" Daisuke gave Satoshi a small smile, "Yeah, I just hope Dark's okay." Satoshi gave a smile of his own, "Don't worry Daisuke, knowing him, he's probably just fine."

---At the Hellsing Mansion---

Dark groaned as he woke from his slumber, "Ow...my _head_. _ I__really _need to stop passing out." He put hand to his forehead as he sat up and opened his eyes. "Where am I _now_?", he looked at his surroundings, and upon seeing he was currently in a very creepy (in his opinion) red and black bedroom with no windows, noticed that he was sitting on a _coffin-like_ bed. "Creepy," he commented as he stood up and went to the door.

He tried to open it only to find that it was locked. At that precise moment, he noticed the electronic lock and smirked, "Did they _really _think the something like _this _could _actually _keep _me _in here?" He chuckled in his amusement as he made quick work of the _primitive_ (to him) lock and opened the door with ease.

He peeked his head out of the doorway only to see a _dungeon-like _hallway. "This place is getting creepier and _creepier_ by the second!" he entered the hallway and looked in both directions, unsure of where to go. '_Well,_' he thought, '_when in doubt,_' he took his hand and pointed in a random direction, "eenie, meenie, minie, **_moe!_**"

He ended up going right.

As he wandered, he kept getting the feeling that he was being _watched_. He spun around, trying to spot his would-be stalker. When he didn't see anyone, he turned back around only to run into someone. He backed up a few steps, "Sorry." He looked up and saw the man from before, in the church. They both stood there for a few minutes, till Dark decided to break the silence. "Thanks for saving me," he said, "Your name is Alucard, right?"

Alucard nodded, amused by Dark's behavior. "Do you think could help me get outta here?" Dark was feeling nervous with the way Alucard was eyeing him. Alucard smirked, and motioned for Dark to follow him; he hesitated for a moment, and then did so. As time passed, he noticed that his surroundings were starting to look less like a dungeon and more like an expensive mansion. They finally cam to a stop in front of two large double doors, and Alucard turned to Dark, "My master has been wanting to speak with you." Dark was confused, "Why would they want to do that?"

Alucard chuckled, "You'll see," he knocked on one of the doors. Once he heard a "Come in," from the other side, he nodded to Dark and they entered. The first thing that Dark noticed when he walked in was how spacious the room was. He looked around studying the room for a few moments from behind Alucard before turning to the desk at the other side of the room.

There was someone sitting in the chair behind it, but he couldn't see them on account of the chair being turned away from him, and facing the large window behind the desk. It was silent for a moment before Alucard spoke, "I have brought the boy as you requested, my master." Dark glared with indignation at Alucard, peeved that he would _dare_ call him a _boy_, he was a _man _dammit! Alucard noticed this and smirked amused at the so-called _boy's_ reaction. Dark turned his attention to the other occupant of the room, when they suddenly turned so that Dark was able to see _her _face.

Alucard's master was a woman with platinum blonde hair, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. She was silent at first, examining Dark as if trying to find some sort of fault in him. Then finally the silence was broken, "Hello, my name is Integra Wingates Hellsing, and I believe you've _already met_ Alucard." It was more of a statement than a question, but Dark nodded his answer anyway. "Would you care to tell me your name?" Dark nodded, again, "It's Dark," Integra just sat there and stared, not amused.

"Well of _course _it's dark. It _is_ 8 o'clock in the evening after all," Dark laughed, amused at the fact that Integra had misunderstood what he had said. Integra narrowed her eyes, becoming frustrated with the supposed teen, "And _exactly what _is _so funny_?"

Dark finally calmed down, "I'm sorry, it's just that you misunderstood what I said." She raised an eyebrow in question, " I meant that my name _is _Dark." Her eyes widened in realization, "My apologies," she replied. Dark grinned, "No problem."

Alucard was standing to the side, watching this little exhange of words, '_So, his name is Dark is it?_' He smirked, '_such an unusual name and yet, it fits him_' he thought, observing his prey. "So," Dark started, " What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Integra paused, studying him for a moment before answering, "I wanted to speak to you about what happened in that church last night." Dark blinked, "...O...kay?" Integra readjusted her glasses, " why don't you sit down before we continue?"

She indicated towards the two chairs in front of her desk. Dark nodded and seated himself in one of them. Integra waited till he was completely seated before continuing, " Alucard briefed me on what happened, he especially told me all the details of the events that occurred _after_ you were shot."

Dark was intrigued, "What you do mean?" Integra sighed, " Haven't you noticed yet? Didn't it _ever_ cross your mind to even _wonder _why you're not even _injured_?"

T.B.C.

Well there's chapter 4! srry i stopped where i did and that there wasn't any yaoi in this one! But there will be in the next chapter! Most definitely!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing nor any of the characters from either anime, no matter how much I want to!

Warning: This will contain YAOI!! For those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! Don't like it don't read, and don't send me messages saying how you think yaoi is bad or whatever, cause I'll just delete them immediately because if you don't like yaoi, then you SHOULDN'T BE READING IT!!!!! duh! There's also gonna be some SatoshixDaisuke, but not too much considering it's not really one of my favorite pairings, srry SatoxDai lovers! Some of the Characters will be a little OOC, especially Alucard, cause he's a difficult person to keep in character. And Yay!!! AlucardxDark fluff in this chapter! FINALLY! Lol!

P.S. This is an AU fic. Constructive criticisms ONLY! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends, maybe to start a bonfire, and for other miscellaneous and crazy pyromaniac-like things. Thank you! Oh yeah, please forgive me if I make any gramatical or spelling mistakes, cause I don't have a beta, though I would _reaaallly _like to have one. Please _please_ **_please_** review! **_299_** people have looked at this fanfiction and only _**five** people _have reviewed! I need reviews! I want to know what all of you think of my story! And I would very much like to thank Lunaris Rinrei Hikari, Hatsasumi, Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya, and shamenteen for all reviewing! You guys are great and I'm glad you like my story! XD

_Blah – _emphasis

'blah' – everyone else's thoughts  
'_blah_' – Dark's thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically  
'_blah_' – Alucard's thoughts  
**_-_blah_- –_** flashbacks  
(blah) – author notes  
---blah--- scene change  
- line break  
'_**blah**'_– emphasis in Alucard's thoughts  
'**_blah_**' – emphasis in Dark's thoughts

**Chapter 5**

**Recap: Integra waited till he was completely seated before continuing, " Alucard briefed me on what happened, he especially told me all the details of the events that occurred _after_ you were shot." Dark was intrigued, "What you do mean?" Integra sighed, " Haven't you noticed yet? Didn't it _ever_ cross your mind to even _wonder _why you're not even _injured_?"**

Integra was now looking at him like he was an idiot. Dark put a hand to his chin, deep in thought (lord help us all...lol) "Now that you mention it...that is weird." Integra continued her explanation, "You see, apparently after you went unconscious, a _black feather_ that Alucard had found in _your pocket_ began to _glow_ as it floated above your wound and _healed _you."

Dark raised one eyebrow, trying to play it cool even though he was a little nervous; he didn't know how to respond to that, and to make matters worse he had twitched somewhat when she said it. Integra narrowed her eyes, observing Dark's reaction suspiciously, "Would you care to shed some light on this mystery?" Dark blinked, folding his hands behind his head, "Well, I would love to, if it weren't for the fact that I'm just about as clueless as you are about this."

Integra turned her eyes to Alucard, who had been watching the exchange of words with amusement, "Alucard?" He smirked, understanding exactly what she wished to know, "He's lying."

Dark mentally cursed, '_Shit! How did he know!?!?_' Alucard turned towards Dark, smirking, and said quite smugly, "I can read minds, _boy_." Dark's eyebrow twitched as he narrowed his eyes, pissed at both the situation and at Alucard for calling him a _boy..._as if he was a child_...again_. Integra spoke up, "Now, why don't you tell us the _truth_? Or would you _rather _I have _Alucard force it_ out of you?" Dark shuddered, not wanting to know what would happen if he didn't cooperate, and sighed.

"Alright alright...I'll tell you."

He told them everything, from about how he had been created to when he had been about to steal the most recently awakened Hikari artwork, leaving out some minor details of course. Integra was silent as she went over the information that she had just been given in her mind.

"So," she started, "You expect_ me _to believe that _you _are in reality 400 years old, were created from a supposed 'living artwork', and that you are a _phantom thief_?" "Why not?" Dark questioned, "I mean, _you _are in charge of an organization that fights _vampires_!"

"Prove it."

"Huh?" Dark wondered. " I want you to _prove_ that you are who and what you _say_ you are."

Dark grinned, confident in his abilities. "Alright then, what do you want me to do?" Integra leaned back in her chair, "That will have to wait until tomorrow." Dark blinked, unsure of why she wanted to wait, "Why?" Integra raised an eyebrow at Dark, " Midnight is a little late to be doing anything, don't you agree?"

He smiled sheepishly, "It's that late already? Man does time fly." She sighed, "Alucard will show you to your room, which you _will not _be allowed to leave unless _I_ say you can." He shrugged, not all that concerned about being locked in all night, "Alright." Integra leaned forward, her elbows resting on the desk with her hands folded in front of her face, "You're dismissed."

Alucard and Dark exited her office through the door to the hallway, where Alucard proceeded to lead Dark to where he would be staying for the night.

some time later

Dark was officially bored.

They had been walking for what seemed like forever and they _still _hadn't reached the room he would be sleeping in for the night. He looked at the surrounding hallway, trying to find some way to get rid of his boredom. There was nothing, though, and the only other person there was Alucard. Dark hesitated somewhat, wondering if he _really _wanted to try speaking with the taller, slightly disturbing male. He mentally shrugged, '_Aww...What the hell. What's the worst that could happen?_'

"Soo...What do you do for fun around here?" Alucard turned to look at him, smirking mentally. "Fun?" Dark nodded, "Yeah! What do you do when your not hunting and fighting other vampires?" Alucard's mental smirk started to show up on his face, and he turned back around before the phantom thief could see it, '_I believe is it time to have some fun_' "Oh...There's many things that I do." He fell silent, waiting for Dark to take the bait.

Dark blinked, and asked Alucard One. Simple. Question. (Baaaaaadddd Idea!...for him maybe...XD lol) "What kind of things?" '_Perfect_'

He barely had time to blink before he found himself pinned to the wall, "_These_ kinds of things". He was about to ask the vampire what the hell he meant by that and what he thought he was doing when soft, moist lips were pressed against his own.

Dark froze, almost unable to comprehend was what happening, as Alucard's mouth moved gently against his own, trying to get him to respond. (KAWAII!!!! -squeals-) Sure he had kissed other people before, though mostly girls, and every now and then a boy, though it was rare; however, all of those kisses had been little more than just prolonged pecks on the lips if you came right down to it, and he had _always _been the one to take the initiative and be in control. Right now though, he wasn't in control, or the one to initiate the kiss, and surprisingly enough, he _didn't really _mind it all too much

Alucard broke the kiss gently and kissed along the line of Dark's jaw to down his neck till he got to the nape of Dark's neck, biting it gently, being careful not to break the skin, and then caressed it with his tongue, as if in apology, and pulling back a little to softly blow on the mark he had made, all the while allowing his hands to roam over Dark's body, as if exporing new and uncharted territory.

Dark gasped softly, shivering at the unfamiliar sensations running through his body, the things Alucard was doing to him was making it increasing. Alucard smirked and pressed his body against Dark's trapping him against the wall even more than he already had been. He pulled his face away from Dark's neck slighty, also pausing his exploration of the thief's body, intent on observing the effect he had on his prey.

Dark's eyes were half-lidded and glazed, looking at him but at the same time, not _actually_ seeing him. He was panting, slightly out of breath, and his lips were a little swollen from the kiss Alucard had given him earlier. Alucard paused when he came upon those same lips in his observation, and he watched as the parted ever so slightly, as if inviting him to have another taste. He smirked at this train of thought, and pressed his lips onto Dark's in another kiss, loosening his hold on Dark somewhat so that he could wrap his arms around the smaller male. Dark's eyes fell shut as the sensations going through his body began to overwhelm him somewhat. As Alucard continued to kiss him his mind was going haywire. '_What's going on? Why am I not trying to push him away? Why?_'

Deep inside his subconscious, he knew exactly why he didn't push the vampire away. The truth was...the way Alucard was kissing him, _holding _him...it made him feel..._safe._ He was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of something wet and slightly rough brushing against his lower lip. His eyes flew open, staring at Alucard in surprise and confusion, and Alucard returned the stare, though his was calm and collected, if not a little smug. His tongue brushed against both of Dark's lips this time, seeking entrance. Dark hesitated for a moment, studying Alucard, before he granted it to him. He moaned softly as Alcuard entered his mouth, exploring and tasting him all at once.

He clutched at the soft material that made up Alucard's coat as his knees began to buckle, and he was sure he would have fallen if not for Alucard holding him up. Alucard smirked into the kiss, pleased with the effect he was having on _his _phantom thief. At this thought Alucard broke the kiss gently, while Dark whimpered at the loss of contact. Alucard turned to the mark on the thiefs neck that he had given him earlier, and a plan formed in his head. He lowered his mouth to the mark as Dark struggled to catch his breath, extending his fangs a little, and nibbled on the mark before he bit down, this time drawing blood. Dark whimpered as he felt a slight sting in his neck, but it didn't last even a second before a feeling of complete bliss started to come from the very same spot.

He released his grip on Alucard's coat and wrapped his arms around Alucard's neck, pulling him closer, trying to increase the pleasurable feeling, never wanting it to end. He whined softly as Alucard pulled away slowly, licking away the last few drops of blood from his neck. Alucard studied the puncture wounds on his little phantom thief's neck for a moment and smirked,'_This will let all others know that he is __**mine **and **mine alone.**_' (-squeals again- OMG! Kawaii!!!) He turned his gaze to his thief's face.

Dark's eyes were closed as he breathed heavily and tried to regain his composure after the overwhelming sensations and feelings that he had just experienced, all the while looking as if he were about to pass out on his feet. Alucard's eyes softened a little as he took in the sight, and he lifted Dark off his feet and into his arms, intent on carrying his little one the rest of the way to his room.

Dark opened his eyes sleepily, and looked at Alucard, asking a silent question, before Alucard turned to him and kissed his forehead softly, whispering "Sleep", and his world went black. Alucard smirked as Dark fell into a deep slumber as a result of the minor spell he had just cast. He continued to study Dark's sleeping face and before he realized it, he was in front of the door to Dark's room.

He opened the door and strode to the other side of the room next to the bed, and laid Dark on one side. He pulled back the covers on the other side and lifted Dark into his arms again before tucking him into bed, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He stood up straight once this was done, and left the room, after giving the thief one last look and closed the door, locking it.

To be continued.

--------------------------------------------------

Yue: Holy shit. I can't believe I just wrote that!!!! XD I love it!!!! lol, this was my first time writing a romance scene so please don't kill me if it sucks :( And as I said earlier _PLEASE_ review! I need to know what you think and what I can do to make this story better!

Dark: You better do as she says, she's nuts.

Yue: and what is THAT supposed to mean!!!!! -eyes are glowing red and an evil fiery background is behind her-

Dark: -Laughs nervosuly- nothing nothing!!! I was just joking!

Yue: Thought so. -smirks-


	6. Chapter 6

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing or any of the characters from either anime, no matter how much I want to!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!

Warning: This will contain YAOI!! For those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! Don't like it don't read, and don't send me messages saying how you think yaoi is bad or whatever, cause I'll just delete them immediately because if you don't like yaoi, then you SHOULDN'T BE READING IT!! duh! There's also gonna be some SatoshixDaisuke, but not too much considering it's not really one of my favorite pairings, srry SatoxDai lovers! Some of the Characters will be a little OOC, especially Alucard, cause he's a difficult person to keep in character.

P.S. This is an AU fic. Constructive criticisms _**ONLY**_! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends, maybe to start a bonfire, and for other miscellaneous and crazy pyromaniac-like things. Thank you! Oh yeah, please forgive me if I make any grammatical or spelling mistakes, cause I don't have a beta, though I would _**reaaallly**_ like to have one. _**Please please please**_ review! I want to know what all of you think of my story! And I would very much like to thank **Emina Fujiko, Lunaris Rinrei Hikari**, **Hatsasumi**, **Mujyakina-Hitokoroshiya**, **Shamara**, **shamenteen**, **Morgif, Konoha no Kiroi Senko, Demon Lady 500, and peppymint **for all reviewing! You guys are great and I'm glad you like my story! XD

P.S.S peppymint, you'll find out what Krad thinks this chapter!

_**Blah**__ – _emphasis  
'_blah_' – thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically_**  
-**_**blah**_**- –**_ flashbacks  
(blah) – author notes  
--blah-- scene change  
-- line break

**Chapter 6**

_**Recap: He opened the door and strode to the other side of the room next to the bed, and laid Dark on one side. He pulled back the covers on the other side and lifted Dark into his arms again before tucking him into bed, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. He stood up straight once this was done, and left the room, after giving the thief one last look and closed the door, locking it.**_

When Dark woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by warmth. He shifted a little, trying to get more comfortable, and noticed that whatever he was laying on was very soft. He'd never been on something so soft before.

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to let them adjust to the light that was pouring into the room through some kind of window. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings, and realized he was in a bedroom.

It was about the size of Daisuke's room, if not a little larger, and the color scheme of the room was a little ironic in his opinion. The floor was covered with a black carpet, while the walls were painted a light violet.

On the left side of the room facing the bed was an ebony colored desk with an ebony chair in front of it, and on the right side of the room was a medium sized ebony dresser. Behind him and to his left there was also a balcony. He sat up and saw that he was sitting on a large four post bed.

The mattress was queen sized and covered with black silk sheets and a dark violet comforter. The many pillows on the bed were also covered in black silk pillow sheets. Across from where he sat was a door, with another door to his right as well. He pulled the covers back and stood up off the bed, stretching as he did so.

'_How did I end up here?_' he wondered, trying to recall the events of the previous night. He blushed as the memories suddenly returned, hitting him like a ton of bricks. "Oh yeah…" his blush turned an even darker shade of red as he remembered the kiss and he sighed and threw his arms up in frustration.

"Why does _everything _have to be so _damn complicated_?!" he winced as he felt a sudden sore pain in the side of his neck.

"Ow! What happened to my neck?" He tried the door to the right to find a large bathroom. It had all the usual things, except the shower and the bathtub were separate, and the bathtub was more like a giant Jacuzzi.

After he went to the sink and washed his face his noticed a weird mark on his neck through the mirror, '_What is __**that**__?_' he wondered. He leaned towards the mirror to get a closer look, and his face went red with a mixture of embarrassment and rage once he realized what it was.

"THAT SON OF A _**BITCH**_ ACTUALLY _**BIT ME**__!?"_

_--_Integra's Office_--_

Integra sat in her office trying to process everything that had happened since the night before. "Dear Lord," she groaned. "Why are things always so complicated?"

She heard a knock at the door, "Come in," she said. Walter came in with an amused look on his face, "I believe our guest is now awake, Sir Hellsing." She raised an eyebrow in return, wondering what Walter found to be so amusing.

She sighed, "Very well, please bring him here." Walter smiled gently and left to do as she asked. She sighed once again, "This is going to be so much _**fun**_." "Glad you think so, my master." She turned her head to the left only to see Alucard, "Hello Alucard." They both were now waiting for Dark to arrive.

--Back at the Niwa's--

Everyone in the Niwa household was exhausted. For the past day and a half they had been looking for anything that could help them bring Dark back or find out where he had been sent.

Satoshi never left, keeping true to his promise to help. Though he had been feeling weird since the day that Dark had disappeared, now that he thought about it, Krad hadn't been bothering him like he normally did.

There was complete silence in his head with the exception of his own thoughts, almost as though...his eyes widened in realization '_Oh __**shit**__! Krad is-_' Satoshi immediately walked to Daisuke's section of the Niwa's Library. "Daisuke," Daisuke looked up at the sound of his name.

"What is it Satoshi?" Satoshi looked very grave, "Daisuke, I think Krad was also sent to wherever Dark is."

Daisuke eyes widened, "_**WHAT!?**_"

to be continued...

well time to work on chapter 7!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Phantom Thief and the Vampire**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either D.N. Angel or Hellsing or any of the characters from either anime, no matter how much I want to!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!

Warning: This will contain YAOI!! For those who don't know what this means, it is BoyxBoy love! Don't like it don't read, and don't send me messages saying how you think yaoi is bad or whatever, cause I'll just delete them immediately because if you don't like yaoi, then you SHOULDN'T BE READING IT!! duh! There's also gonna be some SatoshixDaisuke, but not too much considering it's not really one of my favorite pairings, srry SatoxDai lovers! Some of the Characters will be a little OOC, especially Alucard, cause he's a difficult person to keep in character. Also, Dark has a potty mouth, so be prepared for some cussing.

P.S. This is an AU fic. Constructive criticisms _**ONLY**_! Flames will be used to make smores for me and my friends, maybe to start a bonfire, and for other miscellaneous and crazy pyromaniac-like things. Thank you! Oh yeah, please forgive me if I make any grammatical or spelling mistakes, cause I don't have a beta, though I would _**reaaallly**_ like to have one. _**Please please please**_ review! I want to know what all of you think of my story!

_**Blah**__ – _emphasis in thoughts

_Blah_ – normal emphasis  
'_blah_' – thoughts  
'**blah**' – Dark talking to Alucard telepathically  
'**blah**' – Alucard talking to Dark telepathically_**  
-**_**blah**_**- –**_ flashbacks  
(blah) – author notes  
--blah-- scene change  
-- line break

**Chapter 7**

_**Recap: "What is it Satoshi?" Satoshi looked very grave, Daisuke, I think Krad was also sent to wherever Dark is."**_

_**Daisuke eyes widened, "WHAT!?"**_

One hour later, Emiko was pacing the room, muttering to herself. She looked up at the other occupants of the room, "How could this have happened!?" she exclaimed. Daisuke sat on the couch, silently wondering the same thing. Satoshi sighed. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, feeling an incoming headache. "Mrs. Niwa, please try to calm down, nothing can be done unless you do."

Emiko stopped her pacing and stared at Satoshi, slowly calming down, realizing he was correct. She sighed deeply, "You're right Satoshi….But I just can't stand the fact that we _still_ don't know _anything_! About the painting…or how Krad was sent to where Dark is!"

"I think I have an idea about that actually." Everyone turned to Kosuke. "I believe the painting also sent Krad to wherever Dark is, because Dark and Satoshi were in physical contact at the time."

"That would make sense," Daisuke said. Daiki sighed, "Well, we can only hope that they were separated when they were sent there. We don't want Krad trying to kill Dark while all of this is happening."

--Hellsing Mansion--

Dark was fuming as he left his room. '_How __**dare**__ that bastard bite me!! This pisses me off!! First he treats me like a __**child**__, then he __**molests**__ me in the hallway, __**then he FUCKING BITES ME!?!?!?!**_ _WHAT THE HELL!?!?_' While on his way to Integra's office, he started to calm down. He took a deep breath. "Okay Dark, time to calm down. No need to get so stressed, that's probably what the bastard wants……oh great, _now _I'm _talking to myself_. This place is making me crazier everyday!" It was then he noticed he had arrived at his destination.

He stood in front of the doors for a moment, collecting himself. '_Alright, now or never_' he thought. He opened the doors and entered. He saw Integra, sitting at her desk, with Alucard standing off to the side. He pointedly ignored Alucard, still angry, and turned his attention to Integra. "Good Morning!" he said, smiling as he seated himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So, what is it you want me to do??" he asked. Integra looked at him, slightly amused. "Straight to the point I see," she said.

"My sources have informed me of a certain…artifact." Dark raised one eyebrow, his interest peaked. "What kind of artifact?" He asked. Integra smirked, "Oh…a very _special _artifact."

"Sounds interesting," said Dark. "Tell me more."

--Some Dark Alley--

A figure dressed in white, slowly strolled down the dark alley, "What an interesting place this is," the figure grinned. "I believe I'll stay here for a while." As he continued to stroll down the ally, he noticed he was being followed. He narrowed his eyes, angry that someone would _dare _even attempt to follow him, as if he was some lowly being, not in tune with his surroundings. He stopped, and a dark grin appeared on his face, "Time to _play._"

His stalker had no idea that _he_ had become the hunted instead of the hunter. He continued on oblivious to the danger he was now in, believing that the one he followed would be easy prey. The man clothed in white grinned, amused at what would occur. He disappeared in a flurry of white feathers, then watched as his newfound prey stopped, confused as to where he had gone.

He began to here a noise, a sort of whistling, like something was moving very quickly against the wind. He turned to try to see what was causing the strange noise, and suddenly was surrounded by hundreds of white feathers. He looked on in awe for a moment, before the feathers began to get closer and closer.

Before longe the feathers were close enough for him to touch, and nervousness started to set in. The next thing that could be heard was the blood curdling screams of the man, while the demon with an angel's guise looked on, an amused and bloodthirsty grin on his face. He turn to look upon the starry sky as he whispered, "I'm coming for you….._Dark_." He cackled maniacally as he walked away from the scene.

--Hellsing Mansion--

Dark shivered as he walked down the hall to his room. He hugged himself and said, "Yikes, feels like someone just walked on my grave."

"Really?" drawled an unseen voice from the shadows. Dark jumped and whirled around to face Alucard. "Jeez! Don't _do _that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies," said Alucard. Dark narrowed his eyes at the vampire, "You like to do that a lot don't you?" Alucard grinned, "Perhaps." _Dark_ rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway. He stopped, and turned to look at Alucard. "Oh yeah, why the hell did you _bite_ me?"

Alucard smirked, then leaned closer to Dark and cupped his chin. "Isn't it obvious?" Dark looked confused as he shook his head. Alucard leaned even closer so that their lips were barely touching, "It's so that everyone knows you're _mine_." Dark's eyes widened as Alucard suddenly crushed their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Dark lifted his hands to Alucard's chest in an attempt to push him away, when Alucard grabbed his wrists and pinned to the wall.

Suddenly the kiss softened slightly, becoming more gentle. Dark's eyes slid closed as he tried to suppress a soft moan. Alucard smirked into the kiss, and moved Dark's wrists to one hand so he could wrap his now free hand around Dark's waist. Alucard reluctantly ended the kiss so that Dark could catch his breath.

Dark was breathing heavily as Alucard moved away but did not relinquish his hold on Dark. "Why…are you…always kissing me?" Dark asked. Alucard smirked and said, "I already told you little thief, because you're _mine_." Dark narrowed his eyes at the declaration. "I'm not a piece of property you can lay claim to!" he yelled. The vampire tilted his head to the side, grinning all the while. "Oh…I _know _that…._very_ well." Dark blushed as he tried to stammer a reply. He gave up and settled for glaring at him heatedly.

Alucard chuckled, "Aww, is the little thief trying to look scary? Too bad you're only making my blood boil." Dark turned his head away akwardly, "Let me go!" He said while struggling. Alucard chuckled and surprisingly let him go and took a couple steps back. Dark looked shocked for a moment before he glared, turned, and walked away to his room. Alucard chuckled once more, "Soon my little thief, you'll come to me willingly," and he disappeared into the shadows.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
